The Tempus Imperium
'Overview' The Tempus Imperium is an authoritarian empire established on the planet Osiris after the Age War. Led by Emperor Scelus, the Imperium holds an iron grip on its territories, including the planets Osiris and Cataraxis. The three primary beings in the empire are Osirans, Cthans, and humans. Osirans themselves are humanoids with thick, obsidian-black skin, while Cthans have smooth, icy blue skin. The Imperium believes in strength through integrity and honor, and has a very strong sense of community. The Imperium also shares a healthy relationship with the Catarth Foundries. Planets of the Tempus Imperium 'Osiris' Homeworld of most of the members of the Tempus Imperium, Osiris is the planet where the Imperium itself was born. Torn by the constant use of the Time Gem, Osiris' mega continent, Terrus, is divided by regions which have their own unique ecological and geographical traits. Arfac The dry desert that takes up most of the continent, the Arface region is where most of the Age War took place, and as such as become a nigh uninhabitable wasteland. Frigis A frozen tundra at the polar caps of Osiris, the Frigis region holds many trade routes, with the Imperium holding several artic communications outposts in the middle regions of Frigis to ensure any cross-continent supplies get where they need to be. Igneon The dangerous, volcanic region of Igneon is the one most affected by the Time Gem's touch, reforming the region back to its primal days, when the earth had yet to cool and fire reigned. The majority of the Imperium's factories and production facilities can be found here, where the resources are fresh and in abundance, specifically the vadaran crystals and scelstus obsidian that is often mined and processed at volcanic rock outposts. Insula The island regions on the edges of the mega-continent, the Insula region is similar to the Frigis in that trade is equally abundant here, albeit that exporting is much more common. Many checkpoints are spread frather out to shore to warn of incoming danger, while outposts line the shores to ensure proper designation and evaluation of any incoming materials or personnel. 'Osiran History' 'Bellum Osiris: ' The Planet O'siris, a planet largely unseen by the greater empires of the galaxy, had experienced endless war for 3 centuries before a hero emerged from the shadows to bring light to the planet. For years, the Osiran Dominion had grown without opposition, using the Time Gem to distort time itself to destroy life in all of its forms throughout the galaxy, even on its very own mega continent, Terrus. Their greed for the Time Gem’s power only grew stronger after learning of the prophecy that, “its might may be used only for sixty decades by a powerful nation”. Fortunately, the prophecy the commoners spoke of was to soon come true. '''Th'e sweltering desert heat pervaded through the war-torn lands of Arfac. The Age War was soon to come to an end after the 300 year reign of the Osiran Dominion. After centuries of scourging the land, a hero in a golden hood by the name of Vadara founded the Warriors of Tempus: a small band of local soldiers, tacticians, and even researchers, who sought freedom against the tyranny of the Osiran Dominion. Vadara led his army for fifteen years until he came upon young lad named Scelus; he had seen him before in the conflicts beyond Osiris’ stars and noticed his proficiency in command, so he took him in as an apprentice. Over time, that apprenticeship grew into a deep friendship. Every time they stepped into battle together, the Tempus soldiers were filled with an energy so great that even the ever-powerful Dominion cowered in fear at their presence. In fact, after ruling for only two years, the Warriors of Tempus had disciplined themselves into a fully fledged army, dubbed the Tempus Imperium, or “Empire of Time”. Unfortunately, this reign was not to last forever, as Vadara was gravely wounded in battle by an assassin. He made a final wish to Scelus before he died; to have a palace built in the lands of Arfac, now known as the Palace. Despite the loss of a true asset to the newly founded Imperium, he had a powerful and knowledgeable successor to take his place. '''Once '''Scelus assumed full control of the Tempus Imperium, many more of the Osiran citizens rallied to the Imperium’s cause. The Osiran Dominion, even with the p'ower of the Time Gem, began to lose influence. Scelus’ promises to end the Dominion’s tyranny had not just convinced the commoners to Sid him, but some of the Osiran Dominion’s upper echelons. Among those were Pr0xies, who quickly joined Tempus after hearing the news, despite being a high ranking official in the Dominion. Soon after followed one of the Dominion’s most renowned and skilled architects and warriors, VieRuz, joining Scelus to build the palace in memory of Vadara. He decided to join the Imperium after discovering how much of the Dominion’s supplies were used to build recreational facilities while most of their soldiers lived in poverty. Such actions resulted in a lack of morale among the soldiers of the Osiran Dominion. Upon the Palace’s completion, VieRuz was given the honor of generalship. Soon thereafter, a battle-hardened soldier named Apollo made a name for himself on the field of battle, working as a captain before becoming a full fledged general. '''The '''now-wealthy Tempus Imperium began to work on an industrial level; they quickly mobilized in preparation to claim the Time Gem. With the consensus of his generals and other officers, Scelus appointed Duxilli to craft a uniform suitable to withstand rips in time; with the Time Gems, the Imperium should have the ability to travel through time and to preserve the natural world. Once complete, the Imperium’s might would grow at an exponential rate. Frequently attending Imperial gatherings was a soldier from a distant planet. He went by the name of Wak. He had originally been on a mission to discover the nature of the Time Gem, however he was enamored by the unique glory that the Imperium possessed. His homeland provided technology suitable enough for him to travel to Osiris and back, though he made a fatal error on his homeland that resulted in the suspension of his position back home. Wak decided his skills could be used to help end the Age War. With him, he brought knowledge and skill to catalyze the development of the Imperium even more. After two months of mobilization, the uniforms were complete and the Imperium began its advance on the Capital of Time. The Imperium and all of its soldiers tore apart the gates and obliterated the city. Pr0xie had used his connections within the Dominion to disrupt the communication systems, allowing the Imperium’s Strategic Response Regiment to break into the Gem Containment Facility with little difficulty. With this advantage, the Imperium managed to flawlessly capture the Capital of Time. Before the Emperor of the Dominion could be captured, he fled, along with his most valuable personnel, save for the rogue officer Pr0xie and the sly General RejectedPixel; they were all that remained of the Dominion of Osiris, beyond the ruins of the tyrannical nation. The two eventually served in high ranking positions on Terrus. The Imperium lived in peace for years after. 'Aetatem Auream: The weather was calm and the seas still. Something was strange about that day; it was as if time stopped for a moment. Suddenly, a bright flash filled the sky; the Time Gem had been activated, and all that remained of the Imperium were one hundred members of the original millions. The Mask of Truth had investigated this phenomenon only to find Pr0xie and RejectedPixel, the two Osirans, performing a strange ritual around the Time Gem. Scelus, accompanied by the remaining elements of the Guards of Time and the Strategic Response Regiment, reported to the Gem’s location promptly. They were supposedly quickly dispatched, though there are rumors that RejectedPickle roams about Terrus in hopes to join the ranks of the Imperium again. Fortunately, the Time Gem was secured and is kept under a great vault, where only Scelus and his closest affiliates know the location. Since then, the Time Gem has been used only once. A wandering engineer named Surgo crossed paths with Scelus on his journey to locate the Time Gem’s vault. He read from a new-age manuscript that there may have been a way to revive many of the Imperium’s fallen soldiers by forming an energy core out of the Gem to harness its maximum energy. Scelus quickly became interested and their discussion carried on for hours. Surgo's creation had finally reached completion after days of constant work; the Time Core was complete. People have described that in its presence, a feeling of warmth radiates through one’s entire body. With their genius and research, Scelus and his officers activated the Core. The room was filled with a great light which then dissipated into the surrounding environment. The moment the officials stepped outside, they were greeted by a fleet of soldiers that spanned the entire region. Among them was a person in a cloak who flew away on a large pink bird; perhaps it was an omen. As time persists, many of the Imperium’s best die in battle, though despite this, the Tempus Imperium continues to grow at a faster rate. The Imperium uses the Time Gem to ensure the exploitation of its power ceases to occur again. '''Statis Temporibus: It was business as usual within the Tempus Imperium. Soldiers moved about, peace was in order, and the enemies of the Empire were kept at bay. But suddenly, a ripple in space surged across Osiris, and out of mysterious portals, thousands upon thousands of new soldiers poured, ready to be assigned. However these soldiers we different; they spoke of certain things the people of Osiris had never heard of, of pink birds, of many strange things. Nevertheless, the members were welcomed with open arms, however many of them proved difficult. Upon further research by Tempus High Command, it was revealed that these new members came from an entirely different universe than our own, and that their increased distance from the source caused temporal glitching, rendering some of them ineffective in many Tempus facilities. Eventually, the general decided to use the power of the Time Gem once more to send the other-worlders back home, although those with a strong connection to the Imperium stayed to fight on. Storms brewed across Osiris, and one by one, radio communications between outposts went out. Key positions began to go dark, forcing pockets of Tempus soldiers to fend for themselves. Among those soldiers was a freshly trained cadet by the name of Mulan, a Cthan who had been picked by Scelus to stay by his side. The High Command studied these unnatural storms, spreading far and wide across Terrus to figure out where the source of these storms were. Whispers between commoners spread rumors of a great storm approaching, one that would sever connections between any Imperial communications. Some soldiers doubted, others fled, many bunkered down and prepared to stick to Tempus, no matter the size of any storm. The day finally came. A massive storm came, with energy signals rivaling that of the time gem itself; soldiers from across the Imperium were cut off from communications, including the Capitol itself. There, only the architect Vie and the General Blitxen resided, along with a handful of troops and the soldier Mulan, now an officer in his own right. These brave soldiers stuck out the storm, sending out beacons for all Tempus to return to the capitol, while keeping the long watch over the Time Gem despite their few numbers. They knew that eventually, the storm would subside, and Tempus would rise once again'. ' 'Vetus Et Novum:' Finally, after too long of a wait, the mysterious storms that plagued the mega continent of Terrus subsided, and communications between Tempus facilities resumed. As the clouds dissipated, the soldiers who remained on the one watch were shocked, as the clear air revealed many of Tempus’ greatest heroes had heard the beacons and returned when they heard they were needed. But much had changed since the storm passed, as similar events transpired across the galaxy; empires rose and fell, and Tempus’ enemies had used this opportunity to rally against the empire. Armed with their best soldiers, the Tempus Imperium set out once again to make a name for themselves, with the General Blitxen leading the charge for Tempus’ rallies. While the Empire had survived the long watch, they were far from optimal. Factories in the Volcanic regions were constantly being bombarded, and shipping outposts were swarmed with hostile attempting to take valuable technology. Tempus was again at war, this time to secure its supremacy as a great empire once more. However this quick action did not last, as one by one, the great warriors of Tempus were felled until only the great Wak, Mulan, and freshly inaugurated Kiwi remained of the Tempus High Command, with a few other officers to help. One day, while going over communications with outposts, Tempus received a strange message from Mulan’s homeworld, Cataraxis. They had heard of the Imperium’s resilience and wished to join, providing the power of their manufacturing facilities, collectively known as the Catarth Foundries. Accepting their request, dozens of spaceships entered Osiris’ atmosphere. Providing Tempus with a means of interstellar travel, the Imperium now conquers planets, utilizing the time gem to terraform planets into their prime state.